Reasons
by Shantty
Summary: When Jessica asked him why save Parker? Raymond simply answered "I have my reasons..." But what reasons was he talking about? Just something he owed Parker? What happened to Parker, Raymond, Chris, Jill and Jessica after the Queen Zenobia event?
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM.**

.

.

.

**Reasons.**

.

.

.

After being found adrift offshore the Republic of Malta, in the Mediterranean Sea, Parker was rescued with many questions in his mind.

He was feeling happy, of course, but he was also feeling completely confused over Raymond's attitudes.

He left the hospital after three days and the doctor said he needed to rest for at least three weeks before returning to his position in the B.S.A.A.

Chris and Jill visited him at the hospital. Apparently they had solved their personal issues. although Jill never told him she had troubles with Chris, Parker knew there was something going on as soon as O'Brian suggested him as Jill's new partner. For Parker, it was a very nice experience working with her. Jill was a very good professional, very focused on her job. Besides that she was a nice friend, sometimes even funny. Chris, however, was more serious. They never had a chance to work together on a mission, but Parker knew he was simply one of the best SOA, maybe the best one.

"I've heard O'Brian is now an advisor. - he told them during their visit."

"But he will always be around." Jill said "No way he could leave us definitely. Things just changed a little."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what people say, he did a nice job on getting both Morgan and... argh... Jessica." Chris said angrily.

"Why calling her a rat didn't surprise me" Jill rolled her eyes.

"I agree. Well... By the way, it seems I've lost my partner" Parker laughed.

"Think it was just a borrowing" Chris laughed back.

Parker nodded.

"Anyway. I always knew it was going to happen. You'd better define your relationship soon guys, before things get any harder. Jessica was..."

Parker stopped talking when he realised Chris and Jill looked at each other embarrassed. As the silence took the room and he noticed it was a very strange situation, he tried to fix it.

"I mean partnership. You know, you have to keep it up."

Jill nodded and smiled.

"What are your plans from now on?"

"Well, now that I am on vacation I think it's time to memorize that genesis manual."

"Good luck with that"Chris looked at Parker with his thumbs up.

"Chris, let's get going. We still need to finish our reports on the Zenobia mission."

"Oh! I hate that part, good luck for you guys. Lucky me I'm on vacation" he laughed.

"That's ok. It's not my favorite part either. But since I have Jill to help me and some mexican food on the way, this night won't be that bad."

Parker narrowed his eyes.

"I see..." Parker smirked.  
.

.

.

Some hours had passed since Jill and Chris left the hospital, and so did Parker. Parker was already at home, sitting on his armchair in front of the TV eating some popcorn. The movie Constantine was on.

Parker was not a big fan of movies like that but since he was kind of borred after changing from channel to channel, he decided to stop there for a while.

"C'mon. I'm not in the mood for cartoons right now but I don't know if I like those demons".

Parker thought he heard something in his bedroom. He soon thought it was just his imagination. He was alone in there after that horrible death experience on the Queen Zenobia and looking at demons. Her mind was probably way too confused and scared.

"I prefer to watch Sandra Bullock on that Miss Congeniality 2, let's see at what time that's going to be on" he talked to himself again.

Now Parker didn't hear anything, but he felt he was not alone in there. He looked around but he could see nothing, then he decided to investigate his apartment to make sure it was just his imagination so he could focus on the movie.

Parker got her crutches and stood up. Lucky him his apartment was a small one. He walked slowly to the kitchen but there was nothing in there, so he went towards his bedroom.

He remembered he left the window ajar. But it was open now and there was no wind. It was going to be really difficult for Parker to look under the bed, so he just sat and jumped on it. He knew nobody could survive his weight and he laughed about it. There was definitely nobody under it.

It occurred to Parker that his bedroom curtains were large and long enough to hide someone perfectly. He would never realise there was someone behind it unless he tried to. So he focused on analysing it. As it would be not possible to see someone feet, he tried to find out some different movement.

At a certain point he noticed there was a softly breathing movement. He stood up on his crutches again and approached it. He lifted one of his arms, hitting the person with his crutches.

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"You show your face! Otherwise I'm gonna shoot you" Parker screamed.

"No! Wait!"

"You?" Parker looked surprised when the man came out from behind the curtains.

"That's not a good way to greet your visitors"

"C'mon Raymond. You didn't act like one."

"I tried to leave before I got caught, but you were faster"

"Bullshit! Considering your skills, I'm sure you wanted to get caught."

"Maybe" Raymond smiled at Parker sarcastically.

"Now cut it off! What are you looking for?"

"I just wanted to know how you've been since you were hurt?"

"Well, I'm really thankful you saved me, but since you left me offshore, why the hell are you worried now?"

"I'm sorry I left you there. I had to" Raymond became serious.

"That's ok. I'm no complaining."

"But tell me how are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm going to be fine soon. Thanks for asking".

"Ok, then. Time to leave." Raymond said approaching Parker.

"Why are you leaving?"

Raymond got closer to Parker's neck and sighed.

"See you, Parker" he said jumping from the window.

Parker tried to look outside but it was too dark to see where he had gone. He nodded confused. Raymond was always like that. Even when he was only a cadet.

Parker closed the window and tried to change his thoughts. He could finally concentrate on his movie now that he was totally alone. When he was leaving his bedroom he saw a piece of paper on his bedside table. He got it and unfold it.

'Thanks for the borrowing. 1691188987'

"What the...?" Parker went towards his closet and saw his Genesis was not there.

"Damn it Raymond! I kill you"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello guys. This is my first chapter and I'd like to say something for those who still don't know me, I am not a native english speaker, so you're probably going to find some mistakes there. I hope they are not many :D  
Thanks for reading.**

**I don't plan to write many chapters for this story, unless it's interesting for someone!  
Review if you like it, please. Cya!**


	2. Getting the hands dirty

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Getting the hands dirty.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parker knew everything Jessica did and he would never agree with her, but now he couldn't think about a better person to help him. He knew it was not something that serious to call Jill and Chris. Besides they were busy with their reports. If there was a person who could know where to find Raymond, this person was Jessica.

Parker heard someone knock on the door and got this crutches.

"I'm coming" he shouted.

He walked slowly until he could reach the door and get it open.

"C'mon Parker. You now owe me a restaurant, not only a dinner, to make me come to your house by this hour."

"I know. It's kindda late."

"You mean kindda early in the morning."

Parker laughed before closing the door behind her.

"Parker, you promised me you won't..."

"Relax Jessica. I'm on vacation and I need your help. I'm not going to tell anyone about you. Besides B.S.A.A. will find you, you know that. But for now you have my word."

"As long as the money makes me happy."

Parker got a small box from his pocket and handed her. She opened it and there it was a wonderful ring.

"It's italian and it's from my grandmother."

"Diamond! And it's the size of a walnut. But Parker, you won't..."

"I'm not proposing to you."

"C'mon Parker, that's not what I was going to ask you" she sounded angry.

"I know. I could not let this joke behind." he laughed "I won't need it, if that's what you wanted to know." he smiled "So, are you going to help me?"

"It's easy to solve this. If the genesis is what you want I can give you mine and that's solved."

"No! I want to know what's Raymond's plan and get mine back. He can't get away with that."

"C'mon. How can you talk about getting away with something if you call Jessica, the traitor, to help you?"

"That's different. That cadet should show respect for me."

"You two are different but so alike."

"What you mean?"

"Nevermind. I'd better go."

"You should? We should!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going with me. I'm not a nurse to get a man with crutches with me in a mission"

"You asked me for the price Jessica, I gave it to you. Now stop complaining and let's go. And don't forget you shot me." he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

It had been almost two hours when they saw Raymond left his house. He was carrying a suitcase and a shoulder bag just like Parker's.

Parker pointed at him, but said nothing. Jessica waited for sometime before she started her car and followed Raymond's.

They drove for almost forty minutes before they stopped watching Raymond leave his car, in front of a big mansion.

Parker got the binoculars and saw Raymond take a bunch of keys out of his pocket before he unlocked the gate. He got it opened and drove into the parkway, parking his car in front of the entrance. Then he got the keys back.

"Wait! He's got the keys! Whose mansion is this?"

"I have no idea." Jessica said.

"Let's go, the gate is open."

Parker and Jessica opened the gate and got to the garden. It was a very nice garden, full of flowers and with a beautiful fountain.

"Hope he let the door unlocked."

"You wish."

Parker tried to open it but it was locked.

"Damn it! I can't climb any window."

"So let me do this myself"

"No way! I wanna look at his face!"

"I bet!" Jessica grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" she smirked.

Parker walked around the house trying to find a way to get in without climbing anywhere. Then he broke into the basement window. It was too dark in there. He soon got up the stairs and opened the door looking around.

He was in a laundry and although it was dark he could see the lights were on in the kitchen. Jessica was behind him and totally quiet.

He opened the kitchen door and aimed for Raymond.

"Freeze"

Raymond turned around and Parker realized he was using the Genesis on the wall. Raymond put his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Shit! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my genesis back."

"Don't be so selfish. We must share our stuff. I told you it was just a borrowing. I planned to give it back to you."

"Hey Raymond." Jessica showed up behind Parker.

"What's that? Are you with the traitor, Parker?"

"You are the one who said sometimes we need to get our hands dirty." Parker smirked.

"Are you here to mess up with my job, Jessica?"

"I just got a good offer. You were the selfish one, cause you didn't let me help you here." Jessica said.

"It's not a big deal. It's just something I can do my myself. Or maybe could." Raymond sounded annoyed.

"Hey, you guys. Can you two tell me what's going on here?"

"Shut up, Parker" Raymond and Jessica said together.

"You are jealous and mean. You brought Parker here just because I didn't let you come."

"Nope. I brought him here because he's paying me very well to."

"I can't believe you guys came here just because of a Genesis."

"By the way, Raymond. Why did you steal Parker's Genesis if you know I still have mine?" Jessica smirked.

Raymond simply ignored that Parker was aiming for him. He turned his back to Jessica and Parker and started using the Genesis on the wall.

"Stop it, Raymond." Parker yelled.

Raymond ignored Parker once again. Parker got really angry and shot the wall, near Raymond's hand.

"Are you crazy?"

"I didn't hurt you this time, but I will next." Parker said.

"I mean, are you crazy to shoot this wall? This mansion is one of the most expensive ones in this city."

"Haha" Jessica laughed. "Seems Raymond knows you wouldn't hurt him, Parker."

Parker got close to Raymond and tried to get the genesis from him. But Raymond dodged. Parker threw himself over Raymond and they both fell on the floor.

Parker moved and immobilized Raymond under him. Their gaze met and Parker realized Raymond was not trying to free himself.

.

.

.

**Hi friends. Here comes the second chapter. I will write this fanfic slowly and it will be short, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

**NerdGirl4Life: Hello dear friend. I was really glad to find you here as well. Hope you like this short fanfic! My focus here is in the dialogues, since I think its very funny to see these three together. Kisssssssssss.**

The95will: Hey Will. When I first played revelations I found something interesting about Parker and I saw a fanfic here about these two and I liked it, and I found it interesting to write about them. I was planning it for the future, but when you mentioned Parker you made me feel like creating it soon. So you made me do it faster ;) U inspired me somehow. Thanks for the support. ;)  



End file.
